1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a damping member for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Background
Conventionally, there has been known a structure to arrange a damping member (for a vehicle) in a space section between a vehicle body panel and a trim member as a countermeasure for a case that a load is applied to the trim member from a vehicle interior side or that a load is applied to the vehicle panel from the outside of the vehicle. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-217107 discloses a structure to absorb collision energy by the damping member deformed by crush between the vehicle body panel and the trim member. The damping member is configured such that a plurality of ribs are arranged as intersecting with one another at right angles as rising from a base plate having a flat plate shape.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-237406 discloses a structure such that a plurality of reinforcing ribs are arranged to project in a predetermined range on a back face side of a panel body of a vehicle body panel. In this structure, the plurality of reinforcing ribs form a plurality of honeycomb structures as intersecting with one another.